The Hat of Romance
by katz1987
Summary: The War is over, and a controversial move of the Ministry has made the Sorting hat into the Hat of Romance. All 7th year pupils are bonded together with their most compatible match, with the hopes for them to make lasting relationships later in life. Harry finds himself dealing with past traumas, new and old foes while fighting against his newly bonded mate, Draco Malfoy! MxM
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

A/N : This Fanfic was started years ago and forgotten. So after over 5 years, it has been polished and ready to be enjoyed again! I own none of the Harry Potter Characters or world, I'm just borrowing them. Kay.x

The Hat of Romance

Harry Potter, Defender of the light, the Golden boy, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Gryffindor Seeker Champion stared at the Blonde haired, silver man standing before him, noticing the mocking sneer on his lips before his eyes promptly rolled back in his head and he fell in a ungraceful heap on the floor. The crowd consisting of the whole of the Hogwarts student body plus honoured guests, Guardians and the parents of the 7th Year studants. The Professors looked down upon the prone body, some with shock but mostly all with amusement. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly, before he addressed the blonde haired man who was casting quick glances down upon Harry's still unconscious body, the old dusty sorting hat sit sitting proudly on his head.

"Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and..." He stopped mid sentence to see Harry's eyes flutter open, pushing himself up with his arms, looking at him desperately, "and Harry Potter."He finished loudly to the surrounding people. A look of horror passed over Harry's face and his eyes flew closed again, his head bouncing back of the floor as he fainted again.

Draco nodded his head, ignoring the startled exclamations coming around him. His eyes looked into Dumbledore's laughing blue ones. His face had his Malfoy mask on, hiding the growing excitement and nervousness that was growing within him. Looking down upon Harry, he couldn't help how his eyes seemed to soften at the sight before him.

Harry lay in a clumsy heap at his feet, the large Sorting Hat falling over his face, hiding his long untidy hair. Although he was still extremely underweight, Draco could forgive that as he had destroyed the Dark Lord only a few weeks before. His robes were scruffy and thread worn, although Draco knew he probably owned more money than himself. So much was unknown about the boy before him, and Draco was determined to discover every secret about his Gryffindor.

Smirking to himself, he slid his hands under his fallen partner and easily lifted him, settling him comfortably in his arms, his mop of dark hair tucked under his chin. The look in his eyes threatened the other people to comment on his unusual show of kindness. Walking across the room, he sat down in his chosen seat, settling Harry gently on his lap, a smirk on his proud face.

Around the room, other pairs chosen by the huge hat, that was still sitting upon Harry's head Malfoy noticed with a grin, sat talking quietly with one another feeling a little nervous and embarrassed. Or they were, before the Sorting hat announced the surprise announcement that of all the people in the huge hall, and there were quite a few, that Harry Potters best match was himself, Draco Malfoy.

The students could only stare in awe, some in dismay, as their saviour, the-boy-who-fought-and-won, lay passively in the arms of his arch rival, this evil nemesis, Draco Malfoy. The whole room was silent, the soft snickering of Professor Snape echoing quietly around the room. Not only had the sorting hat paired the Golden Boy with the Ice Prince of Slytherin, it had revealed this "partnering" had been meant since they both started the wonderful School of wizarding, Hogwarts.

Everyone knew about Draco Malfoy, his reputation flew round the school and it was no surprise to anyone. But Harry Potter!? This was a huge revelation to everybody, and secret Harry had tried desperately to keep to himself. Who would have expected it, Harry Potter, Saviour and top wizard of the world, Number 1 heart throb of witches' magazine, was gay?

Hermione Granger, Head Girl of the Year, partner and girlfriend of Ron Weasley, had to hold onto said person's arm tightly, all the while quietly snapping at her red haired moron of a boyfriend.

"It's a curse, that must be the answer! Malfoy must have put a spell on the Hat to trick Harry into being his partner! Hermione, let me go, Harry is sitting in another Boys lap! It's wrong, so wrong, we must save him!" his Gryffindor braveness made him rise to his feet, to save his damsel in distress across the hall from his arch nemesis's arms. "He must have to see a professional healer, if the hat is reading that he prefers men to women, we all know he is meant for my sister Ginny. He must be emotionally and mentally ill. Don't worry Harry, I'll save you!"

Hermione, shaking her long curly hair, looked around the room with a look of exasperation on her face. Ron was still in his Gryffindor 'save his best friend from darkness' persona and she gritted her teeth together in frustration that he continued to ignore her. Finally, her infamous temper exploded like a volcano, causing shock waves around the hall. All conservations stopped dead, the vision of a she demon, her mad hair flowing wildly with the magic and rage causing awe and fear to spread round everyone.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, YOU STUPID ARAGANT GRYFFINDOR IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SIT THERE, NOT ONLY IGNORING ME AND GOING ON ABOUT YOUR IDIOTIC SUGGESTIONS OF CORRUPTION AND DARKNESS, WHICH IS A LOAD OF BULL SHIT, IF YOU ASK ME, BUT TO SUGGEST A FELLOW WIZARD OR WITCH IS LESS BECAUSE OF THEIR SEXUAL PREFERNCE IS UNFORGIVABLE!" The last was shouted at a pitch that would have deafened any poor dog in the vicinity of the great hall. Breathing in a deep breath, it was obvious she had not finished "reprimanding" her red haired idiot. Around them, people tried not to cringe from the impressive sight of Hermione towering over the cowering boyfriend. Her temper was well known, and a few people smirked behind their hands. The rest of her tirade was done quietly, with words that seemed to slice like sharp daggers, if the look of horror on Ron's face was anything to go by. No one, not even the famous Harry Potter knew what she said that day, but the sight of Ron sobbing openly on the hall shocked everyone. When she silently pointed at the seat by her, he sat automatically, his eyes on the ground, one hand in hers. She suddenly seemed to relax and a smile crossed her face. The hall was in a shocked silence, contemplating that maybe, just maybe, Hermione really was a demon.

Neville Longbottom stared at the unusual sight of Harry lying, contentedly; it seemed, on Draco Malfoy's lap. In all the time Neville had known Harry, he had never seen him look so relaxed, even though he was still unconscious. A half smirk was on his face, as he seemed to snuggle deeper in Malfoy's embrace. It was most surreal. Beside him, holding his hand with a happy smile on her face was no other than Luna Lovegood.

Her long blonde hair was tied back in an untidy ponytail, helping highlight her bright grey/silver eyes. Although she was a year below Neville, he knew they were the perfect match when the Hat announced her name loudly and she came skipping from her place at the Ravenclaw table to take her place beside him. No objections were put forward and she and Longbottom took their place at a small table near Malfoy and Potter.

"The dark shadow, lost after he finished his path, will find a new path in the golden light." She stated proudly, causing Neville to look at her with a small smile. He was well use to her random and sometimes eccentric way of speaking.

Raising her hand, he kissed the back of it, trying to ignore how his face reddened as he did it. Across the hall, he smiled a little to himself as he saw his grandmother break into a bright smile. Staring at Luna, a small laugh escaped him as he noticed she had radishes hanging as ear rings. This girl was special, and in just the right way.

Draco Malfoy, blond haired, self proclaimed sex god of Slytherin, could not believe the famous Harry Potter was lying peacefully in his arms. While the commotion of their pairing spread around the hall, Draco realised when Harry went from unconscious to a deep sleep. Harry's eyes had opened a few moments before, and they seemed to be haunted. Draco had mumbled a few words to him, telling him to calm and rest, and to his great surprise, the golden boy seemed to comply without a protest, closing his eyes and relaxing against his warm body. A soft snore announced his passage into slumber.

Draco stared at him, a look of bewilderment and awe on his face, a real smiling fighting for dominance on his face. He knew, once Harry realised later what he had done, hell would break lose, but till then, Draco held on tightly and relished the feel of "His Harry" in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Running Away

The sound of laughter and shouting woke Harry from his slumber, and he was more than a little disturbed to discover he was still in the Great Hall. His memories seemed confused and fuzzy, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't remember why he was here. That all changed when he realised he was sitting on someone. With a squeak of fright, he jumped to his feet, trying hard to get his composure back. Blonde hair was all it took to show who he had been, he hated to even think the word, "snuggling" with. Malfoy... Draco Malfoy. Someone AK me now, he thought with despair. He fought, he really did, but images of that firm body holding him tightly, whispering sweet nothings to him, made him twitch, and definitely not in a good way! A blush steadily took over his face until he was glowing with embarrassment.

A pair of slate grey eyes watched him. He waited, expectantly, for the blow he knew that was going to come, and he was subconsciously preparing for a curse of some sort. It was Harry Potter he was dealing with, he expected no less!

What happened next seemed to shock both of them. Harry quickly looked him up and down, blatantly checking him out, before mumbling something and rushing of across the Hall, heading for the huge wooden door. A moment later, he was gone and out of sight. Draco was more than a little puzzled by Potters weird and out of character behaviour, pulling himself to his feet, unsure what to do next. The rest of the hall had quietened as they watched Harry's bid for freedom, looking expectantly over to Draco as if he suddenly knew the answer why he ran. He shook his head, silently answering the questioning gazes that watched him. He had no idea what had happened either.

Harry Potter stared at the image before him, his eyes slightly glazed over with shock. The bathroom was silent, the dripping of a tap the only noise that was competing with the stuttering beat of his heart. He really was going into shock, he realised as he started to shiver and break out in a cold sweat. The image of his pale white face glared back at him, the famous scar showing vividly on his brow. His messy hair was a crow's nest, complete with a few twigs it seemed. " _Where the earth did he find twigs within the Great Hall?"_ He thought vaguely to himself. The image of great black crow flying through a window and sitting on his shoulder, rearranging his black hair for maximum comfort, made him giggle crazily to himself. "Maybe I'll carry his chicks around, showing the wonders of the magic world, while avoiding Hermione's huge fat cat, Crookshanks."

The shaking had gotten so bad his teeth were beginning to clatter together noisily, but still he stood looking in the mirror, daring his image to complain about the cold and sick feeling that was taking over him. "It's like when I am near Dementors, this feeling, without the mental anguish" he spoke aloud to his reflection. He was now supporting his trembling body with his arms locked holding onto the sinks edge. Although his vision was beginning to waver, he refused to give up the self imposed staring contest he had started.

"They should have been here, you know that?" He whispered, noticing the bright green eyes dim with sorrow. "He would have torn that hat of my head, laughing and mocking the others, while whisking me away home to safety. She would have laughed at his stupidity and rescued me back, and explained the hundreds of conflicting emotions I feel."

This fight with himself was lost, as his arms finally gave way, causing his chin to smash of the tiled floor, causing a pain to shoot through his body. Wrapping his still quivering arms tightly around himself, he rolled into the foetal position, letting the puddle of blood under his head to pour across the cold slate tiles of the bathroom floor. The colour reminded him of a pair of cold glaring eyes, but as his vision and conscious left him again, he swore the face in his memory was smiling lovingly.

The twins stared around the hall, noticing and sniggering at the look upon their youngest brother's face.

"Hermione really has..."

"Our poor little brother..."

"Totally and..."

"Utterly under..."

"Her thumb!" They concluded together with a hysterical laugh, causing the people sitting around them to glance at them nervously. They smirked together, and made a huge show of whispering in each other's ears, stopping to purposely look at random people then giggle madly. The people who they stared at tried not to panic, but the reputation of the two red heads was legendary.

Standing as one, the answered the questioning gaze of their mother.

"Where going to the little boy's room" they told her in perfect unison, and then walked lazily through the great Hall doors and up the left corridor to the first lot of boys bathrooms.

They stopped as one, staring at each other in concern before pushing the door open. Unknown too many, there was a serious side to the twins, and they had this ability to sense danger and trouble. That feeling had stopped them before entering the bathroom, each drawing their wands looking carefully around the room. So intent on escaping danger, they first missed the prone body lying under the sinks. George let out a surprised gasp and rushed forward, instantly noticing the blood on the floor.

"Fred, fetch Professor Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey from the Great Hall, it is Harry!" George quickly shouted, using his wand to stop the blood coming from a cut on his face.

Fred asked no questions, running back to the great hall and straight to the head teachers table. A quick word, and Dumbledore, Pomfrey, Remus and surprisingly Professor Snape all quickly followed the stuttering man back out of the main doors. Nobody seemed to notice the blonde who quickly followed after them.

Hiding behind a huge curtain, Draco watched in horror as the pale and shaking body of Harry was levitated down the corridor, the worried face of Poppy casting muttered spells on his still body. As they came past his hiding place, the pale hand of none other than professor Snape sneaked around his curtain, grabbing his ear and pulling him out in the open.

"Follow" he snapped quietly, and then he stormed away after Potter and his following of Professors. Embarrassed, Draco kept his head down, trying to ignore the pastel pink that stained his cheeks. He rushed to catch up with the group ahead, following them into the infirmary.

Harry was lowered down upon a bed and with a flick of Remus's wand, is eyes were open, but seemed to be staring off into space, blinking occasionally. It was obvious he had no recognition of where he was or what was wrong.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked the room in general, and to his surprise it was Professor Snape who answered. "Harry Potter has finally had the break down we have all been expecting since he entered this school six years ago. For years, he has been put under huge amounts of pressure; one young boy was expected to do what no grown magician could do. After years of death threats, attacks – both emotional and physical- is it really surprise now that his job was done, he could finally feel safe enough to finally let go?" This was stated in a quiet whisper, a look of almost regret in his dark eyes. "He just needs time to heal, and finally be allowed to be the young man he was meant to be, not the saviour of the bloody world."

Draco looked at Snape with a look of grudging respect, as did every other adult in the room. Walking over to his partner, he took Harry's hand in his own, and leaned over him, using his other hand to gently close those haunted green eyes. "Just sleep, I'll watch over you." He whispered so quietly, that no one could hear him. The hand squeezing his was the only sign Harry heard him, before he felt him relax and slip off to sleep. Sitting by n the edge of the bed, Draco prepared himself for a long sit, refusing to leave Harry alone anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

7THYear Common Rooms

A pair of bright green eyes fluttered open slowly, trying to distinguish from the surroundings where he was. His vision was blurry, and it took a few moments to realise that he was missing his glasses. Feeling around on the wooden bedsit table beside the bed, he discovered the metal frames and pushed them on, balancing them on his nose. The room came into focus, and he let out a groan and flopped back into the pillows. The sterile white walls and ceiling, the shiny black tiles and the rows of medical potions on the right wall let him know he had spent the first night back at Hogwarts in the infirmary. He hated the room with a vengeance, and many a time he had to be physically dragged kicking and screaming to it. He couldn't remember being brought to it last night, and at the moment, he could not find the effort to care.

The white curtain that was used to help provide a bit of privacy was pushed back, allowing him to see that he was the only patient. That wasn't really a surprise; school had only been open to the pupils for about 20 hours, not even a whole day. He decided this had to be a record, even for him.

Looking around the room, he was amazed and pleasantly surprised to realise he was on his own. For the first time in a long time he did not wake to the yells and worries of his friends. Don't get him wrong; he loved his adopted family, also known as Hermione and Ron and the rest of Weasley family, but they could be a little much. This peace and quiet was just what he needed. That was a lie, what he needed was to be up and getting on with his life. As there was no sign of madam Pomfrey and therefore freedom from this place, and he was still a little drowsy, he settled for the peace and quiet, and slipped back off to sleep.

XXXXX

The night before:

Draco looked around the room, taking in the neutral colours and four wall mounts showing the four houses side by side on the far wall. Large seats and couches were spread out in front of a huge fire place, with small tables sitting by the left wall, with wizarding chess boards set up. A book shelf took up the wall near the two sets of stairs leading to the bedrooms. Someone would think, on first view, that these would be the girls and boys stairs. They would sadly be mistaken.

"I have to share my room with Ron!" a shill voice shrieked into the sudden silence, all of the 7th year students still in shock they were to share a common room with the other houses.

Hermione came running down the left stairs, waving her hands wildly in the air. Her hair was like a lion's mane, and the expression on her face made just as fierce as one.

"Excuse me; I'm sure you just said you said you had to share a room, with a boy..." Malfoy asked more than a little confused, looking at the left stair case. "I thought that was the girl's rooms?"

Instead of answering such a question, Hermione just grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs. He struggled against her tight hold, and got nowhere. She was a Gryffindor on a mission; he had no chance of escape. She suddenly stopped in front of the forth door on the corridor and pointed at the sign on the door. Sure enough, the name plate boldly said "ROOM 4, LEFT CORRIDOR – RON WEASLEY & HERMIONE GRANGER"

"What the hell?" Draco muttered, looking at Hermione for permission to enter the room. With a look of hesitation, she finally nodded her head and they both entered the room and let out a gasp.

The bedroom had a large room screen splitting the room into two sections. On one side, the room was painted in warm ambers and gold, the other cool blues and greens. Each side had a large four poster bed, a chest and a wardrobe for their robes and clothes. A medium sized bookshelf sat at the bottom of each bed. In the middle of the room was a neutral area, with a couch and chair set in front of a small fire place, with a table big enough for both to use to do their work.

"I choose the blue side Hermione!"Ron yelled, pushing past the startled students in the room, throwing his bag and travelling chest on the floor before flopping on the bed with a dramatic pose. Draco looked around the room again, silently impressed with it. This was until his gaze fell on the Weasley lying on the bed.

"Good luck living with a Weasel Granger!" He drawled at her, pushing past her still staring form into the corridor, now searching the names on the doors trying to find his own room. After travelling up and down the corridor, it became apparent his room was up the other stairs.

Making his way back down the stairs, he summoned his belongings to follow him as he made his way up the right stair case. His mind drifted back to Harry, and he felt a little guilty that he had left him alone in the Infirmary. He was still sound asleep when he was literally chased out of the room by the monster that was Madame Pomfrey. He tried to explain he wanted to stay, but was quickly dismissed and ignored, so he followed a house elf up to the new house common room, or mixed house room if you thought about it. To ease his guilt, he promised himself to go see Harry before class started at 10am the next day, an hour later than usual for students to get their new time tables. As all 7th years now lived together, they would also share all classes, all in the interest of creating a "bond" with their chosen partners.

He wasn't sure to be surprised or not when his room and Harry's room was the first room in the corridor, Harry was famous for running late to all his classes. Pushing the heavy door open, he looked around the room appreciatory. One side was painted in deep greens and silver, the beds silk bedding obvious from even across the room. Before even looking at the other side, Draco made his way to the bed, lowering his belongings onto the floor to be unpacked later. This side was made for him. Standing again, he moved to the other side, and decided it was just as nicely decorated, if not in his colours.

The walls were painted in a warm orange, with reds and browns being used to make the room look warm and inviting. It looked like a safe Haven, and Draco decided it was just what Harry needed. The bed had a thick fluffy over throw, and seemed to beacon you to fall in and never leave it. Harry's belongs were already beside his bed, and his owls cage sat empty on the floor, his owl Hedwig in the tower with the rest of the owls at the school.

Looking at the cage reminded Draco of his new pet, and he made his way over to his belongings. On top of his chest sat a small glass aquarium and the hiss of its inhabitant let Draco know he was awake and annoyed. Using a quick flick of his wrist, the small tank returned back to its original size, and he set it down upon his book case at the bottom of his bed. The black and green snake peered at him, then turned tail and went to hide in a small stone hide situated in the cage.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you." Draco mumbled to the snake, and a hiss was his only reply. "I'll get Harry to ask you what's wrong" he stated to the irritated snake before making his way out of the room to see who was in the common room.

XxxxxX

The first School Day

Harry was woken by Poppy prodding him with her wand, muttering something about nourishment potions. Opening one eye, he glanced at her, and instantly sat up at the sight of what was in her hands. Breakfast! She handed it to him, and watched with some amusement as he all but inhaled the food.

"Feeling better, are we, Mister Potter?" she asked a little smugly after he finished. Harry at least had the grace to look a little embarrassed and mumbled a soft apology and thanks for the meal. She waved that aside with a laugh, then handed him a sealed envelope. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her, but quickly opened it anyway. Within it was a sheet with his class timetables and a letter for him about his current "condition". It stated he was suffering from PTSD, an anxiety disorder characterized by a terrifying physical or emotional event (read spending whole life being chased by evil dark lord, followed by killing said dark lord in death defying fight) causing the person who survived the event to have persistent, frightening thoughts and memories, or flashbacks, of the ordeal. It then went on to list possible side effects of said disorder. Harry stared at the letter, then at Poppy, then back at the letter.

"What the hell!" he all but yelped, when he read the part about counseling and physical and emotional checkups with Pomfrey. Poppy, who saw this coming stated firmly. "It is either this, at the school with me and possibly the help of other teachers,where you can continue your classes and life or we send you to St Mungo's Hospital. This is serious Harry!"

Harry just stared blankly at her before nodding his head reluctantly. She smiled down at him, before telling him to get dressed so he could get to class. He raced to comply; his head fill of confusing thoughts and images.

As he made his way to the door, his bag on his back, he thought he should thank who ever made up his bag for him. Madame Pomfrey yelled at him as he tried to quickly make his escape, "Professor Dumbledore and myself shall make appointment with you later this week Harry. Remember, this is for your own good." Harry just grimaced at the thought of having to talk to anyone about his " _problems_ ". Growling quietly to himself, he made his way towards his first class, excitement quickly taking over his troubling thoughts. Classes were starting today, and how he had missed them.


End file.
